Mallet Cricket
Mallet Cricket is a 2014 introduced and all around character. Mallet is the son of The Talking Cricket from the classic tale of Pinocchio. He is, like insects, cold-blooded and has unlike others from Pinocchio no problem with lying. Already at young age Mallet discover that people came to him for advice and listen to what he had to say and despite his parents' warnings he caved in to using it for his personal gain. Not only does his silver tongue and charismatic ways constantly put him in trouble, they're also what saves him from the consequences. Mallet is owned, and ONLY, owned by Grimm Master. Please don't edit endless you are Grimm Master or an admin. Portrayers To voice Mallet his creator choses Evan Smith, one of the most active male voice actors in Mattel's work voicing both Dexter and Daring Charming in Ever After High. He also does Deuce Gorgon, Invisi Billy and five more male characters in Monster High. Live-action-wise a young version of Ian Somerhalder is the spot image of Mallet. His “I’m a bad boy and you can’t change that but you’re kind of cute”-attitude and image is something that he and Mallet share as well as a lot of physical features. Raven black hair, piercing icy blue ice and a razor sharp jawline (and razor sharp remarks) make him beyond perfect and the practically only one Grimm Master would accept after setting her mind to it. Character Personality Mallet is a very nocturnal person, meaning that he’s tired all day and that his energy peaks around midnight. Unfortunately school plays out during the day so he tries to at least to some extent pay attention to the classes even though he doesn't feel as he learns anything. Lessons thereby rank very low on his preference scale. He is not as naive as to think of himself as some sort of noble prince Charming. He will do what he considers necessary to protect himself and those he care about. Sadly he rarely shows genuine affections towards anyone. His tongue and intellect shares an amazing sharpness. He is a very clever person. Clever in the logical meaning as he can see connections and detail in a unique way. When people comes to him asking for his advise this leads to him often knowing the best way to handle the situation. He still prefers to tell them the way that benefits him the most. Appearance Mallet is gorgeous boy with sharp features, a slender body, raven hair and piercing icy blue eyes. Fairy tale: Pinocchio How does Mallet fit into it Mallet is the next Talking Cricket as his father and as his father before him. How their bloodline goes on is not something people like to discuss. Relationships Family Mallet is the only child of The Talking Cricket from Pinocchio. Mr. Cricket is a stop-at-nothing optimist and pours his heart into everything he does. Growing up Mallet often felt as if his parents cared more about others than they did about him and had a hard time understanding why they would act the way they did. Friends Mallet does not feel the need of human interactions as most others. He prefers to do things on his own when things are at stake but can at times like the company of others. He believes Andrew Beast to be an interesting character. He enjoys poking Andrew's buttons and how his traits and the curse's traits mixes in situations. His roommate, Hempel Emperorial the Seventh, refuses to believe that Mallet's any form of a "bad person". Despite Mallet's attempts to get Hempel to leave him alone, Hempel just clings on tighter. Turquoise T. Fairy is a friend to him, some how. He wasn't really approaching her, while she approached him and started talking. T.T was one of the very few people to acturly make him, smile. He normally doesn't hang around her much, talking every few weeks. Pet Tangle, originally an inhabiter of the Enchanted Forrest was disowned by her family after breaking her fangs and leaving her completely none-lethal. Mallet, who normally hates animals, toke an interest in the fellow coldblood and brought her back to the school. Despite what he'd claims he is happy with her company and allows her to hid out in his dorm. Tangle considers him as a "mother" and has a catlike personally, loving to be petted, but only in certain spot. The fact that her bite doesn't poison anyone doesn't stop her from biting as she please. Romance Love is a tough game and Mallet is a tough player. He doesn’t really believe in “true love” or “soulmates” but does occasionally find it amusing to pulling other people’s string. According to Blondie Lockes’s MirrorCast he had a flirt with Kitty Cheshire. This he denies. One of his more recent victims is the loving Lyla Horn who seem to be falling a bit to hard. Lately, he has noticed that a certain fairy with blue hair named Turquoise T. Fairy, daughter of the blue haired fairy, has been acting weird around him. While he considers her a close friend, Mallet would never choice the fairy as his love interes. Alliance Mallet is Rebel covering as a Royal. He doesn’t like how his story plays out and has no plans of follow it through. Just like cousins Gus and Hilda Crumb, Mallet is occasionally asked to do not quite so nice things in order to the secure the order of the school. Headmaster Grimm is aware of Mallet’s displeasure of his own fate but knows that he’s good at what he does and keeps disclosure to the right price. Mirror Blog Quotes Gallery AEAH_Mallet_MirrorPad.gif|Mallet's Mirror pad Tangle_Blank.png|Tangle, his snake. Mallet_2.0.png|Mallet's Second Wave dawn by previous owner, Mandiga Mallet.png|Mallet's First Wave, once again, drawn by Mandiga. Trivia * His name is a reference to the weapon he would have be killed with in the original Pinocchio story. He does not appreciate the irony. * Plays the violin and raps * His heart is the same size as everybody else's despite the rumors * Was first made by Mandig, but has now been adopted by Grimm Master. Timeline * June 6, 2014: Character get sketched out and born. * August 14, 2014: Mallet Cricket’s page is added to the Ever After High Fandom-site. * August 18, 2014: Mallet’s persona is formed. * September 15, 2014: Mallet’s art is done. * January 25-28, Mallet gets some new art * June 30, 2015: Mallet is adopted by Grimm Master from Mandiga. * July 14, 2015: Mallet is updated Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pinocchio Category:Rebels Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Grimms' Adopted Army